where did you go my love? ( buddy x dot)
by phantom409
Summary: a buddy x dot.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1. working after I met you.

dot's pov.  
another day at the studio. where nobody cares about me.  
yep. nobody cares for dot. the one who fixes grammar. who would care for that?  
that's when I seen him. he was tall. almost like a twig. I noticed he was jogging to the door. ( must have seen my purposeful walk)  
I gave a small smile. making sure he didn't see it.  
once the guy got to the door I had been holding for him. I gave him a quick once over.  
" I thought you were tall"  
I said.  
" well I am tall"  
the guy replied with.  
" you were like a baby horse,all seemed off balance. I like that"  
after our little chat. I walked right past the front desk. I gave the lady there a quick glare. then walked faster.  
another day of work. but that guy seemed nice. strange.  
going in the elevator pression the number floor I needed.  
my mind keeps going back to the chat with that guy. why? I only just met him.  
yet,my mind seems fixated on him!  
I braced myself for the stop. making sure my teeth didn't knock together.  
then I was here. in my crowed workplace. a.k.a story.  
seeing a few of the guys glaring at me. I knew they hated me being here. and I hated them being here.  
I pulled out my chair and plopped down. unsure if I was ready for today's work.  
_**le time skip.  
**_latter as I fixing more grammar.  
that guy had came by. giving me more work.  
after taking it from him. he went on saying he was new here. a gofer for Joye. oh,and his name was buddy .  
I just went back to my work. feeling bad for buddy.  
but I couldn't go after him. I had to much work.  
damn that work.  
around lunch I was able to go try to find buddy.  
when I had gone up to the art department. I asked where buddy was. Jacob said he was at the music department. but he hasn't came back yet.  
that worried me a little. buddy was new here. I know the studio's is big. sometimes it's a maze!  
with a low sigh I went to find buddy. maybe my good old friend hermione409. or herm as I call her.  
I did end up finding herm. she'd been chatting with wally about the ink in sammy's closet.  
" sammy's pissed about it wally"  
herm said shaking her head sadly.  
" said some pipe full of ink burst and flooded the closet. hell he said some of his sheet music was ruined."  
wally shook his head.  
" I don't want to clean that up."  
wally said crossing his arms over his chest.  
" you wont have to worry about that wally"  
said herm a frown on her pale face.  
" why is that?"  
wally asked.  
" sammy is having some gofer do it. I feel bad for the guy"  
sammy was making poor buddy clean up the ink? Buddy doesn't need to do that!  
I ran to where sammy's closet was.  
there I found buddy swriling ink around with a mop.  
" buddy?"

_**Hi guys! welcome to the story. now. herm is an oc Im adding in. cause I feel like it. and I don't own any of these guys. ecxpt herm. **_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.  
buddy's pov.  
" buddy?"  
I jumped. unsure where that voice was. once I turned around tho. I found dot standing there.  
" what are you doing cleaning this up?"  
dot asked glaring at the ink.  
" sammy had me do this."  
I said swirling the mop around in a circle. making the ink look as if a portal of some sort was there undernet.  
" it's not your job to this tho"  
dot said putting her hands on her hips.  
I sighed knowing this. but sammy could talk with mrs. lambert about me not cleaning up the ink. then id get in trouble with her.  
" so? your the gofer cleaning up this mess?"  
I jumped at the new voice.  
" herm? why are you here?"  
dot asked. I looked behind dot seeing a tall girl with dirty blonde hair. and. one eye?!  
" I wanted to re the mess sammy was making a big deal over"  
herm explained with a shrug.  
I looked back at the pool of ink at my feet.  
" don't worry dot!"  
I heard herm say.  
" I can clean all this up!"  
I was about to say herm didn't need to brother. when I noticed the pool of ink was gone!  
" there we go"  
herm mumbled putting away a stick?  
" herm! why'd you do that infront of buddy?!"  
Dot snapped glaring at herm. who only rolled her eye.  
" he was looking down at the ink. tho I think he seen something"  
her said glancing at me.  
" what did you see buddy was it?"  
I gulped. how did I get myself into this?  
" you putting a stick in your pocket"  
I said looking away from dot and herm.  
" well then"  
herm said making me look back over to her.  
" seems I can't take your memories away. bet dot wont le me"  
" well. lets just show buddy something. then tell him more about your 'stick' herm"  
dot surgested.  
" I hate it when you call my wand a stick"  
herm said looking left and right.  
a wand? why does herm have a wand?  
" let's just show buddy what I mean"  
dot said.  
le time skip.

" here we are!"  
dot yelled. unlocking a door.  
herm pushed past dot and I,into the dark room.  
dot rolled her eyes then walked in after herm.  
I walked in next. seeing a faint yellow light above a table. that looked like it had doll houses on it.  
I backed into something. wheel?  
" here are the secret room!"  
herm said looking around.  
" dot? how do you even know about this place?"  
dot shrugged. earning a smirk from her.  
" well. should we tell buddy here about my 'stick' dot?"  
Hern asked sitting down on the table littered with doll houses.  
" yeah. but buddy what we're going to tell you. stays in this room. got it?"  
I nodded knowing if I didn't. they would kick me out of here without answers.  
" well. dot your first dot!"  
herm said with a grin.  
dot huffed annoyed.  
" you see this room is storage. for what I see you asking. for a project mr. drew is working on. called bendy land!"  
herm snorted which caused dot to glare at herm.  
" anyway. this place is clearly real. cause of all this stuff! that boirs holding the sign of where the food is!"  
I tuned out halfway through dot's little speech. not really caring much about any of this now.  
Mr. drew was working on some special project. does that matter to me? not really.  
it's Mr. drew's choice to tell me about any of this. not dot's of herm's.  
" you goffer."  
A voice snapped poking me hard in the back.  
" what?"  
I snapped trying to find the voice.  
" buddy. it's just hermione409!"  
I heard dot say. wait? I thought her name was herm?  
" wait? your name's hermione409? I thought it was herm?"  
I asked looking over to herm.  
" my turn to explain things."  
hermione409 said.  
" frist. yes my name is hermione409. I let those I trust call me herm. yes it's a nickname. since dot seems to trust ya. I'll let you call me herm."  
herm explained grinding at my confused look.  
" next. you asked about my 'stick' don't call my wand a stick. I hate it when people do that. even tho I don't know what it really is. you see I'm a half blood. I know magic. wondering what that means huh? halfblood is somebody born from one magical preant,and a non magical preant. I went to school-yes for magic. when I was 12 years old. there I learned some spells. made friends. done a few other things as well. sorry got of point. my wand is what I do my magic with. there is a form of wandless magic. I bet you can cause what that means huh buddy?"  
" doing magic without a wand?"  
I asked earning a nod from herm.  
" yep. I finished schooling about 2 years ago. it was nice. tho im banned from the wizarding world cause of my jerk ex. then cause of em. lost right eye. yeah I seen you looking at my right eye buddy. bet you were wondering bout it!"  
I said nothing. out of everything I learned. it felt good. but odd too.  
I thought witches were evil?  
" are you evil herm?"  
I asked watching her face twist into anger.  
" no! i'm a good witch! don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"  
I sighed knowing alot know. but I needed to go.  
so that's what I did. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3. hanging out with escher  
dot's pov.  
a low sigh left my lips. looking at the work on my desk.  
"that's a lot of work dot"  
herm said eyeing the work on my desk.  
" I know. why does everyone always put the work for me on my desk,while I'm on break?"  
herm shrugged before looking away from me.  
I took one of the papers off my desk. and studied it.  
" I already did this!"  
I yelled making herm jump.  
" done what?"  
herm asked taking the paper from me.  
" oi? this? why did they give you this again?"  
herm asked crumbling the paper into a ball. then tossing it in the trash bin.  
" I don't know!"  
I snapped making herm wince.  
" im not giving them this paper tho"  
I told herm.  
" so you talk with buddy lately?"  
herm asked glaring at Jacob. who just came by to say hello to me.  
" no. iv'e been busy"  
" wally says buddy is Joey's favorite!"  
I wagged my finger at herm.  
" don't go saying that herm! everybody knows that Joey has no favorites!"  
herm rolled her eye. looking at me.  
" buddy is joey's gofer. "  
herm had caused a few people to raise their heads up from their work. wich annoyed me.  
" herm quite down!"  
I hissed at herm who rolled her eye again.  
" fine. but let's just go someplace eles!"  
herm suggested glaring at the others.  
I shook my head.  
" latter. Iv'e got work to do"  
more eye roll.  
" so? is there a deadline?"  
I shook my head no.  
" then what's the issue?"  
herm asked with a laugh.  
" work"  
I told her. bending over a piece of paper.  
" oh really?"  
herm said.  
" herm!"  
I hissed. already knowing she just used her magic.  
" did you just use your magic on my work?!"  
herm nodded with a grin.  
" you can't do that herm!"  
I hissed.  
" just did. and let's go! I need to meet up with somebody!"  
herm said jumping off the desk she sat on.  
I groaned knowing I had to go now.  
getting up from my seat, I noticed herm looking back at the lift. eyeing it?  
before I could ask what was wrong. herm grabbed my arm. and dragged me away from somewhere.  
ugh. where is herm taking me now.  
that was soon answered.  
herm had made buddy meet us at this bar I love going to.  
" I'll go oder drinks!"  
herm said clapping her hands. with that she was off. only leaving buddy and I alone.  
" how long have you known herm for?"  
buddy asked looking to his left.  
" bout three years."  
I said with a smile.  
" tho herm will smack you if ever needed. so look out for that"  
I said with a giggle. buddy shook his head.  
" really? honestly I never thought herm would smack people. doesn't seem like her"  
I frowned then asked.  
" what do you mean by that?"  
buddy rubbed the back of his neck.  
" herm seems really nice. one of those people who never smacks others"  
buddy chuckled before he spoke.  
" your joking right?"  
why does buddy think I'm joking? I'm clearly not.  
" your not joking are you?"  
I shook my head no. earning a nervous chuckle from buddy.  
" well then."  
buddy said rubbing the back of his neck.  
" I'll keep that in my mind"  
oh shit. did herm set up a date for buddy and I? am I ruining the chance herm is giving me?  
why do I do things like this? why can't I just relax for once?  
" oi? what are you lovebirds talking about?"  
herm teased appearing out of nowhere.  
" H-Herm no!"  
I snapped punching herm on the arm.  
" clearly your flirting with dot here right buddy?"  
herm asked moving a chair from another table to our table.  
" shut the fuck up herm"  
I whined not wanting to deal with her teasing. sadly latter I would't hear the end of her teasing.  
" well herm"  
buddy said getting up from his chair.  
" i've got to go"  
herm rolled her eye leaning back in her chair.  
" bye buddy. say bye to buddy dotty!"  
herm said siping her wine.  
" herm don't call me dotty!"  
I snapped pushing her out of her chair.  
" nope. aww you didn't get to say bye to your lover dotty!"  
herm teased me with a grin.  
" whatever. im going home"  
I mumbled throwing money on the table. then walked out.  
" night dotty!"  
herm called after me.  
" night"  
I grumbled


End file.
